


Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

by JukePhantoms1124



Series: The Band Lives On [10]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukePhantoms1124/pseuds/JukePhantoms1124
Summary: The band discusses Carrie's offer to play at her party and Flynn stops by!
Relationships: Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Band Lives On [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929313
Comments: 21
Kudos: 214





	Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First of all, thank you so much for all the support y'all have given me on this series! It's been so much fun and I appreciate every kudo and comment I get. I want to apologize though for taking so long in updating, my life has been super busy, plus I got diagnosed with Covid a few weeks ago. I am completely fine and hardly had any symptoms, but one of them apparently was having zero motivation to write! I was so tired most of the time that all I wanted to do was sleep or watch Netflix. I feel like I am coming back now and this next part isn't very long and it's more of a filler, but I promise longer and better chapters are coming real soon! This series is going to be a marathon and I hope it will help y'all get through waiting for season 2! Anyway, hope you enjoy this next part and thanks again for being so lovely and patient with me! Love this fandom!!

“Carrie?” Reggie asked, astonished as he fiddled with his guitar. “Your archenemy and the daughter of our archenemy…”

“To be fair, Caleb is probably our archenemy now,” Alex interrupted, who was currently stretched out on the couch twiddling his drumsticks as he stared up at the ceiling.  
  


“Right…good point,” Reggie answered pointing at him.

Alex simply answered by pointing back with a drumstick.

“Bobby still sucks though,” Reggie said, sitting on the chair by the couch, his feet stretched out. “I feel like we can’t forget that.”

“And I don’t expect you to,” Julie said. “Which is why I wanted to talk to you guys before I gave Carrie an answer.” She was sitting on the floor, with her back against the couch while Luke was sprawled out on the other chair, his legs draped over the arm. “Would you guys even feel comfortable playing there?”

“I personally would love it,” Luke chimed in. “I hope he’s there so we can finally confront him…he was at the Orpheum so he clearly knows we’re back.”

“Has Carrie said anything about it?” Alex asked, tilting his head down towards Julie.

Julie looked up. “No, nothing…she probably doesn’t know anything. And her dad usually isn’t there…he used to perform at the party back in the day but lately he’s usually out of town or on tour.”

“Hmm…I wonder if he knows Carrie wants us there,” Alex pondered. “I wouldn’t think he would like the idea.”

“Not our problem,” Reggie muttered as he casually strummed a few chords from Star Wars. “I’m with Luke…I’m totally in. I think it would be a great opportunity and if Carrie wants us there so bad, she must think we’d draw in a huge crowd.”

“Alex?” Julie asked with brows raised.

“I’m definitely in…and like Luke said, I hope he’s there.”

Julie sighed. “You guys aren’t going to do anything stupid if he is there, are you?”

“No,” Luke said firmly. “Absolutely not.”

“Yeah…revenge is the last thing on our mind,” Alex assured her.

“But a little closure wouldn’t hurt,” Reggie pointed out. “That’s different than revenge.”

“I can understand that,” Julie said with a smile. “And if he is there…I will be more than happy to confront him for you guys. No one messes with my boys and gets away with it.”

The guys all smiled at her, Alex even gave her a friendly tap on the head with one of his drumsticks, but before anyone could say anything else the garage door opened and Flynn came through.

“There you are!” Flynn exclaimed as she shouldered her backpack. “Your dad said you might be in here…are you ready to study?”

Julie opened her mouth but Flynn kept on talking as she walked over. “I am really nervous about my Spanish exam so I need your help big time.” She went over to Reggie was sitting and he made a little yelp as he got up, barely avoiding her falling through him. “And I can help you with Algebra…why are you sitting on the floor?”

“Because…the seats are _taken.”_

Flynn frowned for a moment but then gasped as she flew to her feet. “Oh my gosh…did I sit on one of them?!” she asked frantically as she turned around to look at the empty chair.

Julie laughed. “Don’t worry…Reggie moved just in time.”

“Oh,” she let out a nervous laugh as she fiddled with her hair. “Sorry, Reggie…I’ll sit on the floor with…”

“No, it’s okay,” he said as he gently grasped her shoulders and nudged her back down. “Have a seat.”

Although Flynn couldn’t see or hear him she felt his touch on her shoulders, something she knew they could do now but it was the first time one of them had touched her. Even when she felt him let go she could still feel the warmth he left behind…it was all so bizarre.

“In case you didn’t get the hint…he says it’s okay and to take a seat.”

“Right…I got it,” Flynn said as she cleared her throat. “Thank you, Reggie.”

Reggie just smiled and gave him a thumbs-up that she couldn’t see. “Any time.”

“What were you all talking about?” Flynn asked as she set down her backpack.

“Oh just about how Carrie called me earlier today and wants us to play at her graduation party she has every year.”

Flynn’s eyes widened. “What?! Are you serious!?”

“We were surprised too,” Reggie said with a smile but then sighed when she didn’t respond. “Wait...we need to include her and we can’t do that when she can’t see us.”

“What are you smiling at?” Flynn asked Julie when she noticed her smiling at thin air. “Or should I ask, who are you smiling at?”

“Reggie…he wants to include you so he’s about to play his guitar.”

Since the song was about her, he began playing the melody to Flying Solo and grinned when she jumped slightly, letting him know she could now see them. “Hey Flynn,” Reggie said as he kept on fiddling with the strings. “Welcome to the party.”

“Thanks,” she said with a bright smile. “It’s good to see you guys.”

“You too,” Alex said as he sat up and motioned Julie to get off the floor and join him, while Reggie continued to stand as he played his bass as softly as he could.

“How many songs are we going to get to play?” Luke asked and since he was in the mood, he wished for his guitar and casually began to play with Reggie.

“That’s a good question,” Julie said and then got back up on her feet. “Let me step outside and call her real quick, let her know we are in.”

“Demand at least two songs,” Flynn said. “Try to get three, but at least two…should I call her? You can be too nice sometimes…I can make her…”

“Don’t worry,” Julie said with a roll of her eyes. “I can handle Carrie…I’ll be right back.”

“She’s got this,” Luke assured her with a wink. “She dealt with Carrie just fine when she called this morning.”

“I still can’t believe she wants the band to play,” Flynn said. “That’s very unlike her to want to share the spotlight.”

“Well, she did say we would be _opening_ for her,” Luke told her. “She even added, ‘of course’ in a very condescending way.”

Flynn snapped her fingers. “Now _that_ sounds like her.”

“What songs should we play?” Reggie asked, and sense Luke was currently playing he stopped a moment to take a break.

“Well, I personally like _Flying Solo_ ,” Flynn said with a teasing voice as she grinned at him.

“Of course you do,” he answered back with a laugh. “I would be down with that…no one but you has heard it.”

Flynn looked over at Luke. “Have you and Julie worked on any new stuff lately?”

“Not as much as I’d like,” Luke said with a small smile. “She’s been focused on school, but I’m sure once she’s done with her exams we’ll have more time to work on writing some songs.”

Just then, Julie came back in with a triumphant grin. “It’s all set…we go on at 8:00 and we get to play three songs. She at first only wanted us to play one song, but I wore her down.”

“Nice!” Luke said, giving her a high five as she walked passed him to her spot on the couch. “We were discussing what songs to play…Flynn of course suggested _Flying Solo.”_

Flynn dramatically flipped back her hair. “Obviously.”

Reggie grinned at her and then looked back at Julie. “Any suggestions about the other two songs?”

“There’s so many good ones,” Julie said. “We could do _Bright_ and _Standing Tall?”_

“Yeah, but _Edge of Great_ is a good choice, too,” Alex pointed out. “That’s probably one of our most popular songs.”

“Don’t forget about _Flying Free_ ,” Reggie put in as he strummed a few chords from it. “We killed that at the club that night.”

“I got an idea!” Flynn exclaimed as she quickly pulled out her phone. “I’ll announce the event on Social Media and then set up a poll on our Twitter page. We already know you’re playing Flying Solo but we list the other songs and the top two get chosen from the fans!”

“That’s a great idea!” Julie said with a clap of her hands. “Lets get our fans involved!”

“I like it,” Reggie said with a nod of approval. “That’s so rad you can do things like that now. Promoting _Sunset Curve_ was a bit more challenging in the 90s.”

“Tell me about it,” Alex grumbled. “I still can’t count the number of paper cuts I got from all the flyers we had to put up.”

Luke grinned. “We made it work though…thanks, Flynn…it’s a great idea.”

“I’ll get started on it right away.”

“And then…we get to studying.” Julie stood up with a sigh. “Let’s head to my room…I’ll try to make some time to rehearse but…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Luke assured her. “Focus on studying.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Alex chimed in. “We can all play these songs with our eyes closed by now…we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, go study hard,” Reggie said and then smiled at Flynn. “Buena Suerte con tu examen de espanol.”

Flynn’s jaw dropped. “You speak Spanish?”

“Two semesters in high school,” Reggie said proudly but then shook his head in disbelief. “Kind of surprised I still remember it.”

“You and me both,” Alex muttered softly.

“Hey, so…” Flynn let out a laugh as she smiled flirtatiously at Reggie. “You think you could…you know…poof your way over during my exams and…”

“Fynn,” Julie warned, dragging her name out in a warning. “Are you really asking Reggie to help you cheat on your exam?”

“What?” she asked, her voice high and squeaky. “Of _course_ not, I was just…asking him to be there for…emotional support.”

“Aww,” Reggie said as he placed a hand over his heart. “I’d be happy to.”

“See?” Flynn said with a flashy smile. “That’s hardly cheating.”

“Uh-huh,” Julie said with a roll of her eyes. “I think we need to go study now.”

“Yep, okay, you got it, Jules!” Flynn quickly swung over her backpack and gave a quick wave to the boys before rushing out.

Julie lingered and gave a warning look to Reggie. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Whaaat?” he asked with a little laugh.

“Poof to Flynn during her exam for…” She paused to put up her hands to make air quotes. “ _Emotional support.”_

“You want to deny your friend my positive nature?” Reggie asked with a teasing grin. “That’s not very nice.”

“Whatever,” she said with a laugh. “Just behave, Reginald.”

“Don’t I always?”

“No,” Julie said.

“No way,” Alex laughed.

“Not at all,” Luke scoffed.

Completely unfazed that they all answered at the same time, Reggie just grinned. “And you guys love me for it.”


End file.
